


secrets i have held in my heart (are harder to hide than I thought)

by luciferinasundaysuit



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Future Fic, Slow Dancing, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferinasundaysuit/pseuds/luciferinasundaysuit
Summary: Emily shakes her head. "How is Marti the first one to get married?”Lizzie sighs. How, indeed.“Well,” she says, “Sarah and I don’t wish to take part in the institution of marriage, Edwin’s type is emotionally unavailable, and Casey and Derek.”She pauses, looks over at Casey swatting Derek on the shoulder.“They’re Casey-and-Derek,” she says.





	secrets i have held in my heart (are harder to hide than I thought)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).



> Title from I Wanna Be Yours by Arctic Monkeys.

“There are so many people here,” Emily says as she drops down onto the end of Casey’s deck chair.

Lizzie sighs and leans against Sarah as they slowly rock the porch swing. It’s just hot enough outside to be uncomfortable, but not so much that going inside with dozens of people is preferable. George’s Aunt Betty is in there, and sweating to death is better than being cornered by her.

Derek is inside with Sam and his wife, Julie, and Simon is attached to Marti’s hip, sugared-up and excited over being named ring bearer. Marti and Kate are required inside, but otherwise, the usual suspects, as Julie named them when she started dating Sam, have all elected to leave the party for the backyard.

“Too many,” Lizzie says. “I’ve never been to an engagement party with this many people. That’s why we’re hiding out here.”

Edwin reaches over from his deck chair to steal a piece of cheese off Lizzie’s plate. “I’m not hiding. I just like sitting outside.”

“Hey!” Lizzie says. She smacks his hand and yanks her plate away. “Cheese thief!”

Lizzie’s elbow catches Sarah in the side, and she sloshes her beer onto the deck.

“Damn it. Bad Edwin!” Sarah says. She throws a toothpick at him. Lizzie loves her for it.

Casey elegantly dodges the toothpick and plucks Emily’s champagne flute out of her hand, taking a sip, then two.

“Dad and Kate are both lawyers, so every lawyer, judge, clerk, and legal assistant in a fifty kilometer radius is here,” Casey says.

Emily wrinkles her nose. “So that’s why there are so many old white dudes.”

Lizzie laughs and rests her head on Sarah’s shoulder. “Yep. Coming out of the woodwork like cockroaches.”

“Damn,” Emily says. “There are entirely too many people at this party. We might actually have to socialize at some point.”

“Ew,” Lizzie says.

In addition to the sea of white dudes, there are dozens of women Marti and Kate’s age, and Kate’s entire family.

“At least I’m not one of five black people like I was at my coworker’s wedding last week,” Emily says.

Sarah frowns. “It sucks so much, right? I went to my college roommate’s wedding, and there were two other Asian girls there. The husband’s asshole father called me Susan all night. Lizzie tried to fight him, though. That part was hilarious.”

Lizzie scowls. “You should have let me. I’m a white lady who loves to argue. That was my time to shine. I’ll fight old white dudes for you too, Emily.”

She means it from the bottom of her heart.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Emily says with a slight grin.

She picks up a grape off her plate and holds it out to Edwin. He nods.

“Again?” Sarah groans.

Lizzie sighs. “Always.”

If she had a dime for every grape thrown to Edwin, she and Sarah could buy a house.

Edwin sticks his tongue out at her, then opens his mouth to catch the grape. Emily tosses it in a beautiful arc, and he raises his arms triumphantly when it lands in his mouth.

“He’s still got it!” Emily says.

Casey claps politely.

“That’s been your party trick for the last ten years,” Lizzie says.

Edwin shrugs. “And it still works.”

Lizzie makes an unimpressed face. “Does it, though?”

“Yes!” Edwin insists.

The back door bangs open suddenly, and Derek’s head appears, hair falling into his eyes.

“Yo, Space Case, Marti wants you for something,” he yells.

Casey rolls her eyes.

“It’s been over a decade. Closer to two. Aren’t you tired of calling me that?”

Derek grins. “Nope.”

With a very poignant eye roll, Casey hands Emily her champagne flute and crosses the deck to Derek. Lizzie’s honestly impressed with her ability to walk in heels.

Emily shakes her head. ”Close to two decades. We’re a thousand years old. How is Marti the first one to get married?”

Lizzie sighs. How, indeed.

“Well,” she says, “Sarah and I don’t wish to take part in the institution of marriage, Edwin’s type is emotionally unavailable, and Casey and Derek.”

She pauses, looks over at Casey swatting Derek on the shoulder.

“They’re Casey-and-Derek,” she says. “Also, Marti met Kate in freshman comp, and we don’t all have that kind of luck.”

“Rude,” Sarah says, poking her in the side.

Lizzie tries to avoid Sarah’s poking finger but fails.

“Ow, you know what I mean!” Lizzie says.

“I wish I could argue with that,” Edwin says. “The part about me. You’re right about Casey-and-Derek.”

Sarah laughs. “Your taste really is piss poor. So, Casey-and-Derek?”

They all look over at them, still talking in the doorway. Casey‘s hands are on her hips, but she’s smiling. Of course she is.

“They’re Casey-and-Derek,” Emily says with a sigh.

Sarah watches them.

“ _Oh_ ,” she says as Casey sways into Derek’s side. “That’s. Weird. But typical?”

Emily takes a drink from her glass.

“Casey-and-Derek,” she repeats.

Edwin points his beer bottle at her.

“Casey-and-Derek,” he agrees.

Lizzie picks her beer up off the floor and takes a long swallow. Casey-and-Derek.

 

* * *

 

Marti and Kate’s rehearsal dinner is a success. The tulip centerpieces are lovely, all three meal options turn out well, and the space of the venue flows. Of course, the last rehearsal dinner Emily went to was Sam’s, and it was in Julie’s parents’ backyard.

Emily looks around the circle they’ve congregated in.

Casey, Lizzie, Sarah, Edwin, Derek, Sam, Julie, Kate’s brother, Jacob, and Emily are all crowded together in a fairly antisocial manner.

She’s in between Lizzie and Jacob, and she can’t say she minds. Jacob has a mouthful of straight teeth, cheekbones that could cut glass, and smooth, clear skin a few shades darker than her own.

“You know,” Emily says, noticing Marti looking over at them, “Maybe we should mingle.”

Eight faces stare at her like she’s suggested they run naked through the streets of London.

“Or we could not,” Derek says flatly.

“Not is good,” Julie agrees.

Jacob sighs and closes his eyes, eyelashes casting shadows on his handsome face.

“Fuck,” he says.

He looks over at his hoard of family members, and Kate catches his eye, gesturing insistently.

“Damn it, I better go over there before she yells at me,” Jacob says, resigned.

Sam claps him on the shoulder. “Good luck, man.”

“Let me know if you need a rescue,” Emily adds.

Or, you know, a blowjob, she thinks.

Jacob reluctantly walks away, and everyone but Edwin and Sam watches him leave.

“Kate’s brother is so hot,” Lizzie says as soon as he’s out of earshot.

Everyone but Edwin and Sam nod.

“He’s a fucking smokeshow,” Derek agrees.

Emily’s brain does a record scratch. She raises an eyebrow and gestures at Derek. “Wait.”

Casey and Derek speak at the same time before Emily can get the question out.

“He is.”

“I am.”

Emily blinks. She knows Casey and Lizzie are bi, and Marti’s “hella fucking gay,” as she puts it.

“Are all of you gay or bi or whatever?” Emily asks. “Not that I care if you are, it’s just. That’s statistically improbable.”

Derek laughs. “Not all of us. We’re a lipstick lesbian, three disaster bisexuals, and a token straight in a pear tree.”

“I hate it when you call me that,” Edwin says.

Derek grins. “Hush, pear boy.”

Emily shakes her head. “I’m not surprised, I guess,” she says.

Derek’s not listening, trying to poke Edwin in the arm, but Edwin dodges his hand, knocking into Julie in the process.

“Edwin!” she says, catching herself on Sam’s arm. “I’m wearing three inch heels!”

Casey sighs. “Children, please.”

Edwin has the decency to look sheepish. “Sorry!”

“Excuse you,” Lizzie says to Casey.

Casey looks around the circle and shrugs.

“You’re right. Children and women,” Casey amends.

Lizzie nods approvingly. “Thank you.”

Emily laughs. They’re adults, but by the skin of their teeth.

“Why am _I_ a child?” Sam asks.

It’s a good question, Emily thinks. Sam’s wearing a tie, his belt doesn’t clash with his shoes, and he hasn’t poked anyone. Lately.

“Because Derek’s your best friend,” Casey responds.

Well, Casey’s got him there.

Julie laughs and presses her hand to Sam’s arm.

“You did eat Fruit Loops for breakfast, babe,” she says.

Sam makes a face, considering, then shrugs. “Yeah, okay, that’s fair. I’ll allow it.”

Derek holds out his fist to bump. “Goonies never say die.”

Sam rolls his eyes, but he bumps Derek’s fist just the same.

“You’re right. They’re twelve,” Emily says.

Derek grins. “I’m at least fourteen.”

Lizzie shoves him lightly.

“You’re the world’s most annoying brother, is what you are,” she says.

Derek grins, proud of himself.

“ _Step_ -brother,” Casey corrects.

“You know,” Emily says, “Only you and Derek differentiate, still.”

Lizzie and Edwin and Marti have long since stopped calling each other step-siblings, and George and Nora don’t say step-child either.

Casey shrugs. “I have to share a family with him, but I don’t have to let people think we share DNA.”

Derek presses his hand to his chest in mock pain.

“You wound me,” he says with a smirk.

Casey slings her arm around Derek’s neck. “You’ll live.”

“How many drinks have you had?” Edwin asks.

“Three. Or four. Maybe.” Casey says.

Edwin laughs. “Probably four if you’re willingly touching Derek.”

Casey snatches her arm back. “I must have had too much wine,” she says.

Derek frowns, and Emily could swear she sees a flicker of hurt cross his face.

Lizzie starts talking about the photography schedule for tomorrow. Everyone has questions. Sam and Julie aren’t sure if they’re included in family or close friends — (they're family), and Sarah's confused about if she’s immediate family or not — (she is).

As they all talk, one over the other, Emily notices Casey inching back toward Derek. He doesn’t move away.

Too much wine, my ass, she thinks.

 

* * *

 

Marti’s getting married in eight hours. She’s nervous, she’s excited, and she really needs to pee. As she walks down the hall to the bathroom, she hears Casey’s voice. She does not sound happy.

When Marti reaches the doorway, she finds out why. Derek is sitting on the counter, a goose egg and a cut on his forehead. Casey’s standing between his legs, fussing over his wound and lecturing him.

“Look what he’s done!” she says to Marti.

“What the hell happened to you?” Marti asks.

Derek shrugs. “We were playing shinny.”

Casey dabs at Derek’s forehead with an alcohol wipe.

“Shinny,” she says flatly. “The morning of Marti’s wedding.”

He hisses, shying away from her hand.

“Easy, easy. How was I supposed to know I’d get high-sticked?” Derek asks

Casey sighs, put upon. “You’re an idiot.”

Marti leans against the door jamb.

“She’s not wrong. Damn it, Derek, the pictures.”

He groans. “Fuck, I forgot.”

Casey shakes her head. She spreads ointment on his cut, steadying herself with her other hand on his thigh.

“Of course you did,” she says.

“Kate’s going to kill you,” Marti says.

Kate cares a lot about these pictures, about joining their families, and Derek’s got a literal knot on his skull.

Casey takes Derek’s chin in her hand, turning his head this way and that.

“Emily and I can fix it. Julie might have to help, her skin tone’s closest to Derek’s, but we’ll get it done.”

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Derek asks.

“No,” Marti and Casey say in unison.

Casey smooths a bandage onto his forehead. “I’m going to get ice for that bump. Stay here and don’t do anything else stupid.”

“What, am I going to throw myself down the stairs?” Derek asks, slumping back against the mirror.

“To spite me, maybe,” Casey says.

Derek laughs. Marti watches as he leans the tiniest bit into Casey’s hand on his cheek. “Nah, I wouldn’t do that to Smarti.”

Marti grins at the nickname. “I appreciate the restraint, Smerek. Now, if we can trust you alone, I have to find an unoccupied bathroom.”

“I’ll try not to burn the house down,” Derek says.

Marti rolls her eyes. She turns to Casey. “Do you really think you can make him pretty for the wedding?”

Casey puts her hands on Derek’s shoulders, leans close to squint at his forehead. “Yeah, I can do it, with Emily’s help and Julie’s makeup.”

“I knew you thought I was pretty,” Derek says.

Casey glares at him, unimpressed.

Marti smiles. “Thanks, Case. You’re the best Derek-wrangler ever.”

“She’s the _only_ Derek-wrangler,” Derek says. “Nobody else is as bossy as she is.”

“You need a keeper because you’re a man-child,” Casey says, put-upon.

Derek smirks. “Yeah? Are you gonna keep me?”

“And on that note, I need to be...somewhere,” Marti says.

She flaps her hand in a half-wave and turns down the hall. She’s getting married in 7 hours and 55 minutes.. She doesn’t have time to get sucked into Casey-and-Derek.

 

* * *

 

Edwin knocks loudly on the door of the room where the woman attendants are getting ready. He knows he can’t go in there, but there’s a situation he’s not equipped to handle.

“Casey!” he calls.

A few seconds later, Casey leans out into the hallway.

“You can’t be in here,” she says, frowning.

He gestures to the hallway. “That’s why I’m out here. I need your help.”

Casey sighs. “Edwin, I need to finish getting ready.”

As far as Edwin can tell, she _is_ ready. She’s dressed, and her hair looks nice, and there’s makeup the places where makeup is supposed to be. He thinks.

“Well, technically Derek needs your help. I can’t get his boutonnière pinned on right. Actually, Simon did a better job than me, but it’s still crooked,” Edwin says, shrugging.

Casey shakes her head at him. “Alright. Let me put my bracelets on. I’ll be there in five minutes. Now, you have to go, shoo.”

She flicks her hand in actual shooing motion.

Edwin rolls his eyes. He sees how it is. When it’s Derek, she’ll come.

“I’m going, I’m going,” Edwin says.

He turns on his heel and heads back the way he came.

“You look handsome, by the way,” Casey calls after him.

Edwin grins and straightens his tie. He knows he’s looking good.

 

* * *

 

Marti and Kate both look beautiful going down the aisle. They opted to walk together, hand in hand, and Casey finds herself blinking back tears.

She’s standing between Lizzie and Derek on Marti’s side, Edwin on Lizzie’s other side and Sarah next to him, Simon in front of Lizzie with her hand on his shoulder.

Wiping her eyes, careful of her eyeliner, Casey smiles. She goes to nudge Derek to get his attention, but he’s already looking at her.

“Mawwiage is what bwings us togethew today,” he whispers.

Casey manages not to laugh. “Marti and Kate look gorgeous,” she says softly.

Derek slowly looks away, then back at Casey. He brushes his hair more over his bump. Casey’s proud of the job she, Emily, and Julie did. It’s barely noticeable. Derek looks great. Of course he does.

“All of you do,” he says.

Casey blinks, surprised at the compliment. She opens her mouth to ask what’s gotten into him when Lizzie pokes her side.

“Pay attention; she’s only getting married once,” Lizzie says. “Hopefully.”

Casey bites down on a laugh. Lizzie’s been really good about being happy for Marti, but every so often she lets slip how stupid she thinks marriage is.

“That’s optimistic, Lizzie, thanks,” Casey says.

“Shhhh, she’s about to start the vows,” Sarah whispers as Marti pulls a sheet of paper out of her (insisted upon) pocket.

Casey listens, so proud of Marti and Kate, proud of all of them for surviving the engagement and planning process. Lizzie and Sarah look so pretty. Derek’s boutonnière is finally straight.

She tries not to think about the fact that they’re at a wedding, side by side in front of a crowd. Today is about Marti, not her own daydreams. Her admittedly weird as hell daydreams. She takes a deep breath and looks over at Lizzie.

Simon is adorable in his little suit. He did a great job as ring bearer, and he’s beaming with pride. Lizzie’s arms around his shoulders tighten, and she kisses the top of his head.

Casey looks out at Mom and George. Both of their eyes are shining. She wipes away the beginnings of tears again.

“I know,” Derek whispers.

He rests his hand on Casey’s back, and she leans into the warmth of his palm, and for a second, just one, she lets herself daydream.

 

* * *

 

Simon runs up to Casey the second she steps foot in the reception hall. “Can I have a cookie?” he asks.

He’s been waiting all day, and he really wants a cookie. The icing is all shiny and cool looking.

Casey runs her fingers through his hair and smiles at him. “Did you ask Mom?”

Simon groans. He’s looked everywhere, but there are too many people, and they’re too tall. He turns to Derek.

“Please, can I have a cookie? I looked for Mom, but I can’t find her.”

“Sure, little man,” Derek says.

“Yay!” Simon says. He starts to run off. He can’t wait to eat that cookie, but he stops when he feels Casey’s hand on his shoulder. Uh oh, he thinks.

“I think he should ask Mom or George,” Casey says, looking at Derek.

“Caaaaaseeeyyyy,” Simon whines. “Please please?”

“Come on, Case,” Derek says.

Derek’s a good brother. He always helps Simon get cookies and candy and extra screen time. Simon bounces on the balls of his feet, waiting for Casey to say yes. Derek almost always gets Casey to say yes.

“We’re not his parents,” Casey says.

Derek gets a funny look on his face. Simon figures it’s a grown-up thing. The cookie is still his main concern.

“We’re 31, Casey. I think we can make an executive decision about our 8 year old brother having a cookie,” Derek says.

He looks at Casey weird, and Simon’s confused, but then Casey nods, so he doesn’t care.

“Thank you, thank you!” Simon shouts.

He immediately turns around and heads to the dessert table. He’s a man on a mission.

 

* * *

 

“It was a nice ceremony,” Sam says.

He likes the place they chose. It has one space for the ceremony, another for the reception, a bar, and a patio. It loses points for being a racquet club, but it’s way fancier than his and Julie’s wedding at his aunt’s house. Not that Sam likes fancy, but he knows Marti and Kate do.

Derek sits down next to Sam and hands him a beer, pushes another across the table to Julie. “They got hitched,” he says in agreement.

“Derek, honestly,” Julie says. She picks her beer up and puts a napkin under it. “It was beautiful. They did a great job on their vows.”

“They did,” Sam nods. They were way better than anything he could’ve come up with, which is why he didn’t write his own vows.

Derek leans back in his chair, scrubs his hand over his face.

“I’m old as hell,” he says.

Julie tugs his hand away from his face.

“I put setting spray on that, but don’t rub it, damn,” she says.

Sam laughs. “I can’t believe you and Edwin played shinny with Kate’s cousins 10 hours before the wedding.”

Derek tilts his head. “Yes, you can.”

“Okay, yeah, okay, but you’re still an idiot,” Sam says.

Gingerly, Derek touches his bump. “You’re probably right. But don’t you tell Casey I said that.”

“I won’t,” Sam promises.

“Tell Casey you said what?” Casey asks from behind Julie.

Derek jumps about six inches in the air. “Damn it, Casey, wear a bell or something.”

Casey snorts. “Maybe you should pay better attention. Don’t tell me what?”

“Nothing,” Derek says quickly.

Sam bites his lip to keep from laughing.

“Uh huh,” Casey says. “Julie?”

Derek looks at Julie pleadingly, but she just shrugs.

“Sorry, Derek, but I didn’t promise. He said you were right about him playing shinny this morning,” Julie says.

Derek groans and leans forward, dropping his head to the table. Sam just grins, because he finds the corner Derek’s backed himself into absolutely hilarious.

“I already knew _that_ ,” Casey says. “Up and at ‘em, Derek. You’re dancing with me.”

Derek grumbles, but he’s on his feet immediately. Sam watches as Casey leads him to the dance floor.

Julie sighs. “It’s weird that it’s not weird anymore.”

Sam takes a drink of his beer. It’s been 17 years of this.

“Don’t I know it,” he says.

He stands and holds his hand out to Julie. “May I have this dance?”

She smiles and takes his hand, letting him help her to her feet. “You may,” she says.

Sam squeezes her hand and lets her lead him out on the floor.

 

* * *

 

Sarah sits down next to Lizzie. “That bathroom line is ridiculous,” she says. “What did I miss?”

“They tried to get me to participate in catching the bouquets, but I refused,” Lizzie says.

Sarah smiles and kisses her cheek. “That’s my girl. Anything else?”

Lizzie nods. “Casey caught Marti’s bouquet.”

“Uh _huh_ ,” Sarah says. “Are they doing a garter toss?”

She kind of hopes they’re not, because it’s stupid patriarchal bullshit, but she’s also a lifelong member of Team Chaos.

“Yep. Just one garter, though. Marti didn’t wear one. Kate’s was her something blue, but Marti just wore blue underwear.”

Sarah shakes her head. “Why do you know this?”

Lizzie shrugs. “Because we’re a family of over-sharers.”

“True,” Sarah agrees.

“Oh hey, it looks like Kate’s tossing the garter now,” Lizzie says.

Sarah looks over to see that a group of people in suits, mostly men but not all, have gathered on the dance floor.

“They’re not doing the creepy put the garter on the woman who caught the bouquet thing, are they?” Sarah asks.

She fucking hates that part.

“Fuck, no, they’re not monsters,” Lizzie says.

Sarah laughs, watching Kate send her garter sailing through the air, landing in the outstretched hand of —.

“Oh, fuck me,” Lizzie says.

Derek. Of course. Why not? Sarah tries not to laugh, but she can’t help it.

“Speaking of family over-sharing,” she says.

Lizzie groans. “Do not. That joke was the worst. You’re the worst.”

Sarah kisses Lizzie’s temple. “You love  me, though.”

“I do,” Lizzie says. “But that joke was still the worst.

Sarah watches as everyone looks from Casey to Derek, Derek to Casey, until Marti steps forward to hug them both and have the photographer take a picture.

“It’s funny because it’s true,” Sarah says with a shrug.

Lizzie downs the last few sips of her drink. “I am _aware_.”

“Is it weird to you still?” Sarah asks.

She knows it’s a strange question. Of course it’s weird. It’s weird as hell. It also feels like a foregone conclusion, a fact of life.

“Not as much as I wish it was,” Lizzie says. “Now I’m more annoyed by the Fred Astaire, Ginger Rogers routine they’ve got going.”

Sarah drains her bottle and stands up. “Well. I’m going to the bar. We definitely need more beer.”

“You’re an _angel_ ,” Lizzie says.

Sarah leans down to kiss her forehead. “I know.”

 

* * *

 

Derek spins Casey and dips her, which are great fucking moves, but he doesn’t catch her quite right, and she has to cling to his shoulders. Once she’s steadily on her feet, she smacks his arm.

“Hey, I’m doing the best I can!” he protests. “I haven’t danced in forever.”

“Try harder,” Casey says. “You used to be better at this.”

Derek rolls his eyes. He did, but she doesn’t have to point it out. He spins her again, this time catching her with his hands on her hips.

“How’s that for better?” he asks, pulling her against him.

She opens her mouth to answer, but song changes. It’s a ballad. Great. Just fucking great. He knows he was a jackass as a kid, but he doesn’t think he deserves this. He halfway hopes Casey finds another partner for the next song, but when she puts her hand on the back of his shoulder, he’s relieved. He doesn’t want her to find another partner.

Shit, he thinks. He’s usually got a better handle on it than this. Apparently not today, the day of his baby sister’s wedding.

He does his best to slow-dance like an adult and not like a kid in middle school, holding Casey’s hand in his and resting the other on her back. He sways to the music.

“You smell nice,” he says.

She idly taps her fingers against his shoulder. “Thank you? I think?”

Derek shrugs. “Well, you do. You’re not a very good dancer right now either, but you smell good.”

Casey scoffs. “Oh, go fuck yourself, Derek.”

Derek moves his hand from her back to her hip.

“Case, if I could do that, I wouldn’t go _anywhere_ ,” he says with a wink.

He’s expecting her to yell at him. She just rolls here eyes and tugs on his tie.

“That’s your problem, Derek. A failure of imagination,” she says.

They’ve swayed closer and closer, and Derek can feel her breath on his cheek.

“I’ve got plenty of imagination,” he insists.

Imagination has never been a problem when it comes to Casey. Or, it had, it absolutely had, but not the lack of it.

“Yeah? Prove it,” Casey says.

Her eyes sparkle in way that reminds Derek of fire.

He takes his hand from hers and puts it on her other hip.

“You really want me to do that?” Derek asks.

Casey brings her hand to the back of his neck. She’s warm against his skin.

“Yeah,” she says slowly. “I think I do.”

Derek’s pretty sure his jaw drops. “Case. You sure?”

She licks her lips. “Yeah,” she says again, quietly.

He leans in, slow. He wants kiss her so badly; every cell in his body is screaming at him to get the fuck on with it. Casey turns her head and plants her palm against his chest.

“Not _now_ ,” she hisses. “Not in a roomful of people, not when we’re half drunk, and especially not at Marti’s fucking _wedding_ , Derek.”

“Oh,” he says.

He moves back, giving her space.

“Yes, oh,” Casey says, exasperated.

Derek runs through it in his head, kissing his step-sister at their little sister’s wedding with their whole family and Marti’s new wife’s whole family there, on a night that’s supposed to be all about Marti and Kate.

“Okay, yeah, that would be a dick move,” Derek agrees.

Just then, the music changes again.

Casey lets go of him. “Think about it. Seriously. And if you feel the same way tomorrow, let me know. We can’t fuck up the whole family over some half-baked idea.”

“Hey, hey, the idea is fully baked,” he protests, but he gets her point. This isn’t just about them.

Casey leans in and presses a quick kiss to his cheek. “I’m gonna grab Lizzie and Sarah and head home. I’ll see you tomorrow. Breakfast at Mom and George’s.”

Derek nods. “Yeah. Breakfast at Dad and Nora’s.”

“God, this is messed up,” Casey says.

Derek shrugs. Maybe it is, but he stopped caring years ago. “So what?”

She shakes her head. “Goodnight, Derek. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He sticks his hands in his pockets, watches her walk away. He’s waited 17 years. He figures he can wait one more night.

 

* * *

 

“Morning!” Julie calls as she and Sam walk through the McDonald-Venturis' front doorway.

Kate and Jacob are the only people she sees, and they’re on their way to the backdoor.

“Morning!” Kate says, walking over to them.

She points to the foil covered plate in Julie’s hands.

“Is that the blueberry lemon pound cake Sam makes?” Kate asks.

“It is,” Julie says happily.

Jacob looks extremely interested. “She’s been talking about this pound cake all morning.”

“As she should,” Julie says.

Sam’s pound cake is reason enough for a party by itself.

"It's not that had to make," Sam protests.

Kate makes a face. "Don't lie, Samuel," she says.

Julie laughs and leans in to hug Kate, hooking her chin over Kate's shoulder. Sam shakes Jacob’s hand.

“How’s one of my two favorite brides?” Julie asks.

Kate hugs her back tightly. “I’m good, but I’ll be better when we leave for our honeymoon tomorrow.”

Julie and Sam switch places, her quickly hugging Jacob and Kate hugging Sam.

“Being left the hell alone often months of being busy every second is just...,” Julie says.

“Amazing,” Sam finishes. “It’s amazing.”

“ _I_ want to be left the hell alone,” Jacob says.

Julie laughs. Wedding planning is stressful for everyone. Even she’s a little tired. “Speaking of being alone, where is everyone?”

“Well,” Kate says, “everybody's setting up tables in the backyard, Marti’s ‘delegating,’ Derek and Casey are chopping fruit in the kitchen, and Simon’s upstairs changing his shirt because he spilled orange juice all down the first one.”

Julie laughs. “Of course.”

Simon has spilled on his shirt every single time she’s ever babysat him. The boy has a talent.

“We were just headed out to help,” Jacob says. “Well, I’m headed out to help. Kate’s going to observe.”

“Lies,” Kate says, laughing.

“Mmhmm,” Jacob says. “Come on, let’s all get out there.”

Julie holds up the pound cake. “Just let me give this to Casey. I’m right behind you.”

Sam troops off with Kate and Jacob as Julie rounds the corner to the kitchen, which she immediately regrets.

Derek is leaned back against the counter with Casey in front of him, her bracketing him in with a hand on either side of him. His arms are wrapped around her waist, and they’re kissing. A lot.

“Shit,” Julie says as she drops the pound cake on the floor. Good thing it’s a plastic plate.

“Damn it, look what you two made me do to a perfectly good cake,” she says.

“Blueberry and lemon?” Derek asks hopefully.

He stays where he is, arms wrapped around Casey, who looks nervous. Of course she is. Unlike Derek, Casey gives a damn what people think.

“Yes,” Julie says, “but more importantly, how long has this been going on?”

Derek looks over Casey’s shoulder at the clock on the stove. “23 minutes,” he says.

“I just. Now?” she starts to laugh. “You’ve known each other since you were 14. _Now_??”

Casey steps back from Derek, but she leaves her hand on his knee. “It might be bad timing,” she says.

Julie laughs harder. “Might be. It might. Oh my god, who knows?”

“No one,” Casey says quickly. “And let’s keep it that way for now.”

Julie bends down and picks up the pound cake, sets it on the counter. She wraps Casey up in a hug.

“It’s your news, to share when you want,” Julie says.

She pulls back and holds Casey at arm’s length. “But maybe stop making out in the kitchen?” she suggests.

Casey blushes. “That’s. Probably a good plan.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Julie says. “Like, it’s weird, but weird we’ve had time to get used to.”

“You knew?” Casey asks. She sounds surprised.

“Uh. Yes?” Julie says.

Derek groans. “Does everyone know?”

Julie laughs at the pained expression on his face. “About the making out in the kitchen? No. About the desire to make out in the kitchen? Yes.”

“Shit,” Derek says succinctly.

“It’s going to be fine,” Julie says. “It might be a surprise to Kate’s family, though.”

Casey picks up a chef’s knife and starts chopping the previously neglected fruit.

“It’s fine,” she says. “It’s totally fine. I’m just making out with my step-brother roughly three meters from my sister’s new wife’s entire fucking family. What could go wrong.”

Derek settles his hand on her waist. “Easy, Case. Breathe. It’s going to be fine.”

Casey sets down the knife and leans back just barely against Derek. “Are you sure?” she asks.

“I’m sure,” Derek says.

In five years, Julie’s never heard Derek sound so serious.

“And that’s my cue to leave!” Julie says. “Relax. Make the fruit salad. Come outside. It’s all going to be fine.”

Casey smiles. “Thanks.”

“Of course,” Julie says.

She hugs Casey again, then heads to the backyard.

Everything looks set up, the families and friends gathered all around, getting a head start on eating baked goods and drinking their breakfast.

Sam’s saved her a seat between him and Lizzie, the usual suspects plus Jacob around the table. Julie sits down heavily, and Jacob offers her her a mimosa, which she gratefully accepts.

She downs half of it.

“Everything okay?” Sam asks, half joking and half serious.

Julie gives him a thumbs up, taking another large swallow. “It’s all good in the neighborhood.”

Lizzie laughs. “Pace yourself. This is going to run at least a few hours.”

“I have a mighty need,” she tells Lizzie, finishing her drink.

She was expecting Casey-and-Derek, but she wasn’t expecting CaseyandDerek, and wow, is this a huge secret.

Sam hands her a muffin, and she takes a bite of it. It’s not as good as Sam’s pound cake, but it’s not bad.

“Gotta coat that stomach,” Sarah says.

Edwin laugh and finishes his own glass. “Mimosas are an anytime drink.”

Emily passes him the pitcher. “And it’s time for another.”

Almost as soon as he’s finished pouring, Julie grabs the pitcher to give herself a refill.

“Damn,” Kate says as she approaches the table, hand in hand with Marti. “I knew y’all were thirsty, but I didn’t know you were dehydrated too.”

Jacob hands her a glass. “Try to keep up,” he says.

Julie smiles. “I like you. We should keep you. Right, Sam?”

Sam nods. “Hell yeah.”

“Oh, we plan to,” Emily says.

Jacob shrugs and sips his mimosa. “Alright with me.”

“You’re family now. Welcome to the usual suspects,” Julie says. “It’s a constant adventure.”

Marti raises her Bloody Mary. “Good. Jacob fits in great, because we love day drinking.”

“To day drinking,” Kate says.

Nora overhears and raises her glass too. “To day drinking!” she says.

Kate laughs, and Marti groans as everyone toasts.

“Well, that’s it. That’s the wedding memory,” Marti says, resigned.

As soon as she gets the words out of her mouth, Simon comes running into the backyard. “Derek and Casey are kissing in the kitchen!”

“Shit,” Julie swears. She should have seen this coming.

Across the yard, Nora sinks into her chair, and George presses his palm to his forehead.

“Today?” he asks, dismayed. “It had to be today?”

Kate’s family looks extremely confused.

“What?” her dad asks loudly.

Jacob sighs. “We better go over there,” he says to Kate.

Julie blinks at him. “You’re not surprised? Or freaked out?

He shrugs. “Not as much as I should be.”

Sarah nods decisively. “Yep, we’re keeping you.”

He smiles. “Cool. Kate, I guess we better handle this?”

“I’ll help,” Marti says. “Fuck, I can’t believe Smerek and Casey finally decided to make a decision _now_."

Kate kisses her on the cheek and guides her along with a hand on her back. “It’s going to be alright,” Julie hears her say just before they're out of earshot.

Nora manages to compose herself. She rises from her seat. “I guess I should go handle...that,” she says gesturing to the house.

“Don’t be mad,” Marti calls out.

Julie finds herself nodding in agreement. They all are, she realizes as she looks around the table, the whole group of them. It’s weird, sure, but Casey-and-Derek have always been weird. CaseyandDerek isn’t that much different.

“I’m not _mad_ ,” Nora says after a second. “But this was not the time or the place, and it’s going to take some getting used to.”

“It’s not their fault Simon’s a narc,” Edwin points out.

Nora sighs. “I guess not. If I’m not back in ten minutes, send George in after me,” she says, then walks toward the backdoor.

Julie kills half of her second mimosa.

“You knew,” Sam says accusingly.

“Just found out today,” Julie admits.

She loves Casey, she loves Derek, and she’s happy for them, but this is a mess. They’ll all take turns smoothing it over, and it’s a fixable mess, but it’s a mess.

“Never a dull moment with the McDonald-Venturis,” Julie says.

She looks around the backyard. It’s mayhem. She loves these people so much.

“I guess they’re the McDonald-Venturi-Davises now,” Sarah says.

The five of them still at the table sit quietly for a moment, taking it all in.

“Well,” Lizzie says. “Now there’s a new wedding memory. This day will go down in history as the day Derek and Casey got their shit together and the day we adopted Jacob.”

Julie laughs and raises her glass. “I’ll drink to that,” she says.


End file.
